Mr Torgue Flexington's skill trees
by xmercykiller
Summary: I know a lot of people on other sites have made torgue an explosive class, but that's only one part of him.


Mr. Torgue High-Five Flexington

Skill Trees

Action Skill

**EXPLOSIONS?!** – Everything Mr. Torgue does besides walking is explosive. Melee, slam, gunfire, grenades, if something is already explosive it doubles in power during the skill.

Duration – 30 seconds. Cooldown – 45 seconds.

President of Explosions

Tier one

**More Explosions** – All Torgue brand weapons deal more explosive damage. 4 points, +10% more explosive damage per point

**Name Brand** – You have a higher chance of finding Torgue brand gear from all sources. 1 point, +10% better chance to find Torgue brand items.

Tier two

**More Powder** - Your grenades now deal bonus explosive damage along with any other elements it originally has. 5 points, +5% damage per point.

**Double the fun **– Your grenades now explode a second time, the time between explosions is determined by the grenade's fuse time. 1 point.

**Where Does He Put Them – **Increases your maximum grenade capacity. 5 points, +1 grenade capacity per point.

Tier three

**Explosive Start – **The first step you take after not walking for at least 10 seconds now causes a small explosion that pushes smaller enemies back. 1 point.

**Fire in the Sky – **When you kill an enemy with explosive damage, a small firework shoots up into the space above them. Also adds 1% to all team explosive damage. 1 point.

Tier four

**Pumped – **When you take explosive damage, you get a stack of **Pumped**. Each stack increases your melee damage and movement speed. Stacks decay slowly if no explosive damage is taken, max stacks 100. 5 points. +0.1% melee damage per stack per point. +0.1% movement speed per stack per point.

**Double Jump – **Requires at least 1 point in **Pumped**. When you have at least 50 stacks of **Pumped**, you jump twice as high. 1 point.

**Not Enough – **When using a non-elemental weapon, every shot has a chance to explode on contact with an enemy. 5 points, +4% chance per point.

Tier five

**Just Like Coming Home –** When you kill an enemy with fire, there is a chance that his body will explode and damage nearby enemies. 5 points, +10% chance per point.

**Super Pumped** – Requires at least 1 point in **Pumped**. Doubles the effect of **Pumped. **1 point.

**Presidential Power – **Melee override. Press the melee button to point at the ground and call a nuclear bomb that does massive damage to all enemies within range. Cool down starts at 30 minutes. 5 points, decrease cool down time by 4 minutes per point. (Logic would dictate that you can't use it in a building, but this is Borderlands so who cares?)

Capstone

**CHARGE!** - Action skill augment. During your action skill, you can sprint and run into an enemy to deal massive explosive damage. The farther away you are when you start to charge, the more damage you do. Can be used once per action skill activation. 1 point.

YOU ARE AWESOME!

Tier one

**Badassitude – **Killing an enemy gives you a stack of** Badassitude**. Each stack gives small bonuses to you and teammates. Stacks do not decay, but all are lost if you go into fight for your life mode. 20 stacks max. 5 points, +0.1% gun damage, reload speed, melee damage, accuracy, grenade damage per stack per point.

**Respect – **Reviving a teammate or getting a second wind gives you a stack of **Respect**. Each stack gives small bonuses to you and teammates. Stacks do not decay, but all are lost when you or a teammate die (fail to get a second wind). 20 stacks max. 5 points, +0.1% health regeneration, health capacity, shield recharge rate, shield capacity, movement speed per stack per point.

Tier two

**Death Match – **Requires at least one point in **Badassitude**. Stacks of that skill now also increase team action skill duration. 5 points, +0.5% team action skill duration per stack per point.

**Plot Twist – **If a teammate joins you or abandons you while you are in a fight, you deal bonus gun damage and health regeneration for the rest of that fight. 1 point.

**Energetic – **Requires at least one point in **Respect**. Stacks of that skill now also decrease team action skill cool down time. 5 points, -0.5 team action skill cool down time.

Tier three

**Apologize! – **If an enemy insults you or your teammate, you will deal bonus damage if you melee that enemy. A marker is placed over an enemy's head when he spews an insult, the marker goes away if you melee him. 1 point, +50% melee damage to enemies with a marker over his head. (Also, Mr. Torgue will scream, "Apologize" whenever he does this)

**Too Many Syllables – **Unlocks shorter dialogue options for Mr. Torgue without getting rid of any. Also adds 1% to team health regeneration. 1 point.

Tier four

**Badass Gravity – **Increases your and your teammates' slam damage and radius. 5 points, +6% slam damage and +10% slam radius per point.

**His Own Opinion – **Requires at least one point in **Respect**. Performing a respectful action (e.g. Accepting a duel, not attacking an enemy who is marked with apologize for one minute) instantly gives you max stacks of **Respect. **1 point.

**True Friends – **When one of your teammates is using a torgue gun, all explosive damage they deal is increased. 5 points, +5% explosive damage for any teammate using a torgue gun per point.

Tier five

**Never a Coward – **Entering a fight with a disadvantage (e.g. Low health, action skill is still on cool down, no shield) gives you and your teammates a boost of health regeneration for a few seconds. 5 points, +6% team health regeneration per point.

**Oh My God – **requires at least one point in **Badassitude**. Performing a badass action (e.g. Getting head shot while in the air, treating a woman with respect) instantly gives you max stacks of **Badassitude.** 1 point.

**Never a Cheater – **Entering a fight without any boosts or stacks gives you and your teammates increased gun damage for a few seconds. 5 points, +6% team gun damage per point.

Capstone

**Teamwork** – You and your teammates can now coordinate action skills to produce a much stronger and more badass team action skill. The outcome will be determined by which characters are present when the skill is activated.

MEEDLYMEEDLYMOW!

Tier one

**Shredding – **Reloading charges the gun's next shot with electrical damage. The faster the reload, the more electrical damage it does. 5 points, +5% maximum of weapon damage done as electrical damage per point.

**She's Hot – **As you fire, your bullets heat up and you start to do incendiary damage with them. The faster the fire rate, the faster it heats up. 5 points, +5% maximum of weapon damage done as incendiary damage per point.

Tier two

**Burner – **Crouching while sprinting has a chance to instantly shatter any frozen enemy on the map. 5 points, +2% chance to shatter enemies instantly per point.

**Around the World – **Rotating 360 degrees and then getting a critical hit within 5 seconds of that causes the enemy to explode with an electric nova. 5 points, +1 rank nova per point.

Tier three

**Batter Batter Swing – **Every 3rd melee hit causes the enemy to explode with an incendiary and electric nova.

**Sick Riff** – Whenever you kill an enemy with a critical hit, a sick guitar riff is played from its body. Also adds +1% to team electrical and incendiary damage. 1 point.

Tier four

**For the Fans – **For every enemy currently attacking you, you gain increased health regeneration. 5 points, +1% health regen per enemy per point.

**Like, What!? – **You now deal significantly less damage with laser weapons but deal increased damage with all other weapon types. 1 point.

**I want a Bigger Audience – **For every enemy that is not currently attacking you, you gain increased accuracy, gun damage, recoil reduction, and projectile speed. 5 points, +1% in each per enemy per point.

Tier five

**Implosions!? – **When you kill an enemy with electricity, its body implodes and creates a singularity that pulls enemies closer. 5 points, +1 rank singularity per point.

**High Tolerance - **When you kill an enemy with fire, you become immune to all fire damage for a few seconds. 5 points, +2 seconds of fire immunity upon fire kill per point

Capstone

**Flamin' Fingers – **Every time you kill an enemy another enemy will instantly burst into flames and lightning. 1 point.

FANTASYYYY! Hidden fourth tree, unlocked by reaching highest level cap including add-ons. Each skill point you spend in this tree unlocks the next tier.

Tier one

**Gatekeeper – **Every enemy not in your line of sight loses health periodically. 1 point.

**Discrimination – **When playing alone, you take less damage from all sources. 1 point.

Tier two

**Blow up the Ocean – **When an enemy is under a status effect, you deal extra explosive damage to them. 1 point.

**What is an Esports? – **Landing or slamming directly on an enemy makes them dazed. While dazed, enemies cannot attack or defend and wander around like they are drunk. 1 point.

Tier three

**Load the Cannons – **Your grenades are now shot out of a cannon instead of thrown, giving them trajectory like a bullet and all grenades now explode on contact. 1 point.

**My Bad – **When you die, your teammates gain a small bonus to everything for a few seconds. If you are playing alone, gaining a second wind will give you a small bonus to everything for a few seconds. 1 point.

Tier four

**Sword Gun! – **Every first shot from a shotgun now counts as a melee attack, including all the bonuses for a melee attack. Also, sword gun shots have a chance to make an enemy bleed (that's right not just for Athena anymore). 1 point.

Tier five

**SO OP! – **Adds one point to all 5 point skills that are currently invested in. 1 point.

Capstone

**Raid Boss! – **When using your action skill, one of the ancient dragons of destruction (randomly chosen) comes to fight by your side. Replaces slag with frost if in the presequel. 1 point.


End file.
